


A Quarter Slot Ring

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Slight mentions of sex, accidental proposal, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Derek found something that he knew was for Stiles when he goes to give it to him, there was a misunderstanding or was there?AKA A proposal misunderstanding fic, featuring a Derek you want to hug, aww its okay.





	A Quarter Slot Ring

Derek saw them as he was picking up some groceries. 

They were dinky plastic rings with different DC logos, of course there was a batman one. It was silver with the yellow top with a black bat. He immediately thought of Stiles who was back home from his internship, Stiles went to school in Virginia, because he still needed a college degree and training before he could become a full time FBI agent.

During the times in between, Stiles came home. The first time he did, Derek was back in town with Scott setting up a safe haven network for all werewolves. Stiles had helped them with locating new places relocate packs. It was detailed work, that kept them up all night. It had hit Derek how grownup and beautiful Stiles was, how his fingers moved with grace. And it just happened, like that, no warning, no drink to blame, just drunk on wet lips and warm touches. They fooled around all that summer, and Stiles spending most nights in his bed. They watched Netflix all day or Stiles would insist on some kind of marathon and brought some movies over. Derek had a small collection as well, mostly marvel, which Stiles approved of. 

Then after that they exchanged texts throughout the semester. Well…Stiles texted him. He gave one word responses. They never said I love you, they never defined this thing between them, but whenever Stiles came home there was dinner, TV, and sex, always sex, all kinds in different positions exploring different kinks. 

And now here he was….It was stupid of course, but he spent about five dollars until he got a batman one. He slipped it in his pocket with no further thought about it. 

They went out to dinner at Stiles favorite place. Derek may have gone a little overboard and bought Stiles a whole silk pie, and all of his favorites before the younger man showed up from hanging out with his dad. He wanted to show him he had paid attention to him. He also was bored and full of anxiety. He was afraid to lose this thing between them, that has been the longest good thing to ever happen to him. Stiles was going to train in Virginia for the next 20 weeks and if that was not long enough, there were no set plans on where Stiles would be after. Though, he knew Stiles was trying to get a position that would allow him to come home as much as possible, maybe in San Francisco. 

Stiles looked confused but pleasantly surprised when he arrived. They ate themselves into a food coma and he listened to Stiles babbled on about training, and how expensive it was going to be to find an apartment for himself. Derek got a sense he was hinting at something. He was not sure if Stiles was telling him he was leaving or that he wanted to maybe move in. 

He thought about the amount of things already at his loft, including non-scented shampoo, a brightly colored toothbrush, and a batman mug which reminded him about the ring in his pocket. And he did not know why, but... he was nervous. He has bought Stiles things before, but of course Stiles picked them out, and it was just a cheap little ring. He took a deep breath, which earned a questioning but encouraging grin that was all Stiles. 

He had just pulled out the capsule when the waitress came by to pick up some of the plates. She accidentally elbowed him, and the ring was flung to the ground. He dropped down to pick it up, landing on one knee. Then he looked up and saw Stiles wide eyed, opened mouth, an expression that accompanied something even stranger. 

For a few seconds, Stiles was completely quiet, His heartbeat picked up and he smelled...it was sweet mixed in with spice. He was happy. 

Another second passed. Then he was not quiet anymore and the things with Derek’s senses began to add up. 

“Oh my fucking yes, Derek. This is so awesome I wasn’t even sure if you knew we were dating. And I was hinting and I didn’t think you get it. I just wanted to move in but this is…” Stiles had finally caught what was in the wolf’s hand and the eyebrows that spelled out confusion. His hand just stopped reaching for it “This is….” Stiles dropped his hand to his side, as he realized his foolishness. 

And Derek...

Well he had the stupidity to look up at that fallen face. He was so confused, his eyebrows where sitting still, and he realized what Stiles had wanted. “A batman ring, nice but…not a marriage proposal.” Stiles noted with a slight crack in his voice. “I’m so sorry Derek I didn’t mean too, I’m fine with the way things are. Who needs marriage and….” He babbled on with flailing arms. 

Derek fiddled with the capsule lost in thought. He had no clue what he had wanted until this very moment, but it felt right. They been doing this for years, and Stiles actually had wanted to marry him. He wanted spend the rest of his life with Derek of all people and the wolf wanted that and Derek wanted that. He could not stand that face, the panic that he could smell, and the racing of the heart that knew was out of worry, not excitement. 

“Please say something man, I love you, dude Oh God I said it like that, but I do love you,” Derek pulled himself up off the ground. Then he pressed his lips to Stiles, the slender man became slacked, he relaxed his shoulders, his heart slow down. 

Derek popped open the capsule and then grabbed Stiles hand. “I know it’s cheap, but you love batman…” He blushed, “I just saw it and thought of you and I knew I had to give it to you,” He said. Stiles blinked, silence was very unsettling. Nobody probably thought Stiles being silent was bad, but it was terrifying. 

“What!” 

“I hope you’ll wear it anyway.” He put the ring on his left finger, his lover did not fight him. He just watched the movements and felt the slight weight on his finger “and yeah I want to get marry too.” 

“Really,” Stiles lit up and gazed at the ring, “I’m not a diamond kind of guy anyway. This is way more awesome. Oh god you’re not mad that I…” 

“The truth is that I had not realize that’s what I wanted until now, but I do Stiles, I really do.” He rubbed his fingers against the ring. 

“Yeah,” He grinned “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the shortest thing I've ever written. I envy those who can say so much in so little, but that's not me. This was a blast to write, and the song Endlessly by The End is so sweet and romantically cheesy, the very first lines went around and around in my head and now came up with this and gives me warm fuzzy. I apologize for any all errors, I did go through it several times, but my brain runs faster than I actually type so, grammar has always sucked for me. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This was inspired by the song Endlessly by The Cab


End file.
